The Power Behind a Pharaoh
by Sigery97
Summary: Grimmjow was a Pharaoh's cat until he was murdered by who he thought was his love. Years later he is reborn. Grimmjow sees his next mate and now he get over his fears of the past and bring his new jewel into his heart. Past GrimmAi. GrimmIchi YAOI
1. Prologue

_A cat padded across the sandy floor of the desert in search for the pharaoh. The cat was mostly light blue with black paws, white ears and muzzle. His piercing blue eyes scanned the dusty landscape. On top of his furry head was a golden circlet with a small red stone that sparkled in the blazing sun. Then a purr started to rumble in his chest as he spotted a familiar man on a small, shaded throne. The cat padded over to the man, jumping onto his lap. The man made a surprised sound before smiling at the sleek cat on his lap. A hand laced into the thin fur of the cat and the purr grew louder. "Why the hell did you disappear, my little jewel?" the cat asked._

"_Oh, I'm sorry Grimmjow…I had to do some things." the pharaoh sighed._

_The cat, Grimmjow sat up and gave the human a look. "You are my mate, my queen, my jewel… you are supposed to just sit and relax while I take care of everything." the cat huffed._

_The pharaoh chuckled softly at the pouting cat. "I am truly sorry my dear cat..." the human chuckled._

"_You don't get it… do you?" the cat asked, almost snarling. The human blinked. "I am the true ruler of this country… you are my queen… I give you some freedom, but you are wearing my patience, young jewel." Grimmjow growled bitterly. "If you can't follow my orders then I have no use for you and I will have you killed and find a new queen!" the cat added._

_Then Grimmjow jumped down from the pharaoh's lap. "You will submit to me or you die… I have been too kind and soft with you… you think of me as a simple pet, not as your higher, not as your lover… so I will break you to be MY pet or I will not have you!" came a furious snarl before the cat lifted his head and strolled off, all the people and creatures on the street bowing to the mighty cat._

* * *

_The cat lay on the throne. His eyes downcast to the floor. He was a bit sad to have seen his last mate go. The little jewel was adorable and very sweet. But much too naïve and thought too highly of himself, thinking he was above his King, his ruler. It was time to find a new mate, a new pharaoh. He had the right to choose the family who would be royal. He was the King. Had always been the King._

_He sighed, sitting up from his throne in the shade of a palm tree. He looked at the building the slaves were making. It was pharaoh head with a cat like face and body. Then he noticed one of the slaves. This slave was breath taking. He had messy and sort of shaggy deliciously brown hair. He could see the young innocent brown eyes, slightly bitter at the heavy and rough work._

_The male was shirtless, sweating from the beating sun. Grimmjow could feel his heart fluttering at the beauty and strength of the male. The sleek cat jumped down from his seat. Now for the real test of a true pharaoh. He padded to the human._

_All of the slaves stopped their work and bowed to the King. Grimmjow rolled his clear blue eyes as he continued to the now bowing brown haired male. "Stand." the cat commanded._

_The slave blinked, surprised when he heard a cool, slightly rough voice echoing through his head. "I said to stand." the cat repeated._

_The slave stood. Grimmjow looked over the slave, walking around him and examining the possible pharaoh. "…Excellent," the cat purred. The slave blinked, confused and a bit worried._

* * *

_It had been over 5 years since the new pharaoh had been chosen. Grimmjow was happy with his new mate, the brown haired slave named Sosuke Aizen. After becoming the pharaoh, Aizen had his hair cut and combed back. He was a pretty nice ruler, listening to Grimmjow well. Everyone loved their ruler. Grimmjow loved his jewel. A slave raised to a pharaoh was an unheard legend but a beautiful one in Grimmjow's mind._

_But sadly the humble beginning made the sudden power all the more craved. Grimmjow never saw the untimely end of their love coming. He didn't understand it until he had seen the blade. But he understood too late._

_Grimmjow had been in their bed, dozing when Aizen came in. Grimmjow had heard the door open and close but didn't pay any mind since he could smell it was only his dear Sosuke. When he heard the creak, he opened his eyes slightly. He smiled softly at his mate until he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. The blue eyes flew open and the pain grew, leaving the cat gasping for breath. "Shhhh…sleep my love" the silky voice Grimmjow loved so much purred._

"_S-sosuke," Grimmjow breathed as he saw the knife buried into his side. "W-why?" he cried as his vison blurred a bit._

_That savvy smile was the last thing Grimmjow ever saw. He never heard the answer of why._

* * *

_The next morning Aizen went outside in tears, not carried like he normally was. He showed everyone his dead love. A funeral was held and everyone cried, deeply mourning for their dead ruler. People thought of Aizen as brave to try and carry one without his love and ruler. No one ever knew that Aizen had been the one to kill their beloved ruler. That was a certain secret the pharaoh carried to his grave. Not that the pharaoh actually lived that long after Grimmjow's murder. The gods had been furious that their child had been killed by one of the worthless humans he had loved. They would make sure his next love, his next mate to be a better man; a human with a real heart to love Grimmjow with and enough fire to set Grimmjow's love ablaze._

**I got this crazy idea at school today. Yeah so I wrote it out, Via edited it over real quick and now I am posting it here**

**Grimmjow: You wrote GrimmIchi in the description**

**Me: We will be getting to that in the 1 chapter...this is only the prologue**

**Grimmjow: *sitting on his throne being all mighty and trying not to pout***

**Me: Idiot...anyway please do review, it would be very nice and it would make me very happy**


	2. Chapter 1

Blue eyes blinked open. The eyes looked a bit surprised to see an unfamiliar environment. The small owner of the curious and surprised blue eyes, a small blue kitten with white ears and four black paws tried to stand but failed. "Where are you trying to go sweetie?" a soft, sweet voice asked, obviously amused at the kitten's many attempts to stand.

"To explore." came the squeaky voice of the tiny kitten. Even the kitten looked surprised at how his voice sounded.

The little kitten had scooted around without standing up. He looked at a large, to him at least, white cat with the same blue eyes as him. The large cat leaned down. The kitten squeaked when his nose was touched to the other cat's. "You can explore soon sweetie… but right now I want you to stay with your siblings and I." the older cat commanded.

"…You are my mommy?" the little kitten asked.

"Yes I am." the older cat nodded as she carried the curious kitten back to the other kittens.

"Have you named me yet?"the little kitten asked.

"Not yet… I was planning on letting you kits choose your own names." the female purred.

After the kitten was lying with his siblings again, their mother sighed and told them to stay put. He guessed she was going to get them some food. Well, herself food so she could make milk for them to drink. The little kitten decided to look over his siblings.

One of them was mostly black with a white spot over his left eye and a white dot on his chest. Another was white and black, with almost like patch worked fur. A third was mostly white with black ears and black front paws. Finally there was a female with white fur and black stripes on her legs and down her forehead to her nose. All of his siblings had grassy green eyes and none of them had any blue fur. Plus all of them were a lot bigger than him, except for the girl kitten who was only a little bit bigger than him. But he was still the runt of the litter.

After their mother came back and feed them, she had them all sit in a line. She told them she was going to let them name their selves.

The first kitten, the mostly black one named himself Ulquiorra. The next, the patch worked one named himself Patches. The mostly white one called himself Moon. The female named herself Tora. Finally the tiny kitten named himself Grimmjow.

Patches and Moon thought his name was silly and stupid while Ulquiorra and Tora didn't say anything about it. Their mother, Pantera shushed the two rude boys and told Grimmjow she thought it was a wonderful name. Then she told them a short legend about a brave cat named Grimmjow who had been the ruler of Egypt for centuries. She told them that both of the Grimmjows looked very similar.

That shut up the older boys and made Grimmjow purr happily.

_The little kitten looked around the sandy desert he was suddenly in. He remembered curling up to his mother's chest and falling asleep. But he was in an alley, not in a giant sandbox. The kitten noticed he was standing and forgot his previous fear and worry. He started to walk around on the hot sand with a grin._

"_Grimmjow?" a voice asked. The kitten whipped around to see a full grown black cat with golden eyes. His pupils dilated, his instincts screaming for him to sprint across the desert and run. He could feel the overwhelming power rolling off this powerful she-cat. The kitten dropped onto his stomach, eyes widen with fear and ears flat to his head._

_The black cat blinked, walking towards Grimmjow. "What's wrong Grimmjow?"she asked._

"_How do you know my name?" the kitten asked._

"…_Oh… you don't remember, do you?" the older cat sighed._

"_What do you mean?" Grimmjow asked, sitting up and letting his ears stand up as his fear dissolved and was replaced with curiosity._

"_You will remember in time Grimmjow… just know you had an important life and we made a promise to you long ago…now wake up and return to your bodily mother." the black cat soothed._

"_Before I go…who are you?" Grimmjow asked._

"_I'm your soul mother…Yoruichi." the black cat smiled before she leaned over and nuzzled his forehead and sending him on his way._

"_Bye Yoruichi-ma then." the kitten chirped as he faded away to wake up._

Lying under a soaked slide was a now full grown mostly light blue cat with white ears and black paws. He was a little over a year old and had now living on his own, though he visited his mother every week. He was a smart cat. He had learned his lessons much faster than his siblings. He was able to stalk perfectly by two months, climb by two and-a-half months, hunt by three months, fight by five months, and outrun even the quickest squirrel or rabbit by five and-a-half months. He had his own small territory by six months. He could even take down a human or a dog. He could steal a whole turkey. And if absolutely necessary, he could beg any human into feeding him.

Despite all that Grimmjow could do, he was still considered the 'runt' of his litter and Patches and Moon took every chance they got to tease him. Though Grimmjow rarely attacked them, they were below him. But if he did, they would turn to whimpering messes the moment their paws left the ground or their stomach met it.

Grimmjow stretched his body before getting up. He assumed today would be an average, boring day, though he had an itching feeling that he was assuming wrong. Shaking off his thoughts, the cat left the playground and the park he had spend the night in.

The cat headed out of the suburb and started into town. He was going to see his sister who had decided a while back she wanted to be a pampered pet. He also thought about stopping to see Ulquiorra on his way home, but Grimmjow didn't get very far down the sidewalk before he was pinned to the ground by an energetic fluffy white ball of fur.

**Grimmjow: WHERE IS ICHIGO!**

**Will you relax**

**Grimmjow: NO, give me my mate**

**He isn't your mate yet**

**Grimmjow: Why I'm still a cat**

**It's my plot Grimmjow...get over...anywho, hope you enjoy**

**Grimmjow: WAIT WHO THE HELL TACKLED ME, SIGERY ANSWER MY QUESTION**

***ignores* Review please and thanks**


	3. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

**Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks**

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


	4. Well

**(12/29/12)**

**This story is current under judgment for being rewritten because of oldness, shittyness, or lack of ideas**

**Please tell me what you think on this (yes or no on rewriting and ideas would be nice)... cuz I don't know ^^; I am probably gonna rewrite a lot of my stories**


End file.
